Sweat
by TrailTricks
Summary: Yuugi has a wicked dream involving a certain Egyptian King. He is startled by his sudden appearance, taking place many months after Atem's departure to the afterlife. He uses his dear old friend to an advantage in this fantasy, in a form of a lost dream. Blindshipping. One shot.


Sweat.

A damp feeling, as it pours out of every pour. Your own essence tangled within a layer of sheets. Struggles, panting, and need, course through your very veins. He wasn't able to shake it, not near enough to wake himself. It is simply but a dream. One could live with that.

Only a dream.

* * *

"_Hush now my heart." _He says leaning in close, a heated breath mingling along the light's neck. It tingled as he lingered, planting soft kisses along that pale skin.

But you were already gone, long gone.

The younger's own throat tightened, unable to bear with a loss. The man who had left behind this world for another. It hadn't mattered not now, things were best to enjoy them while it lasted.

All he could do was watch.

Sucking in a quick breath, Yuugi tilted his own head to the side, allowing more access to his neck. Fear, worry, and anticipation washed over him. Was this real? He would never know until he awoke. Opening his mouth to protest, he whimpered. Disregarding an attempt to push the king away. Feeling those lips suck against his hot skin, he had melted into his touch. Shutting his own eyes to give in more and more. "I..."

His fists clenched against the sheets, swallowing thickly he had felt those kisses seize. Yuugi's own eyes flicked open, seeing the man smiling back at him.

"Y-You." He said gently, a shiver running down his spine. "_Is it really you?_"

A short pause until a brief answer. "Yes." The other answered, the dimness of the room shining over his dark skin. He came forward to kiss him once more. Pouring passion and as much emotion as he could one simple gesture, a long and slow kiss. The boy's eyes popped open in surprise, he first reaction was to glare back in confusion as he pulled back in a panic. "How... But you-"

Cutting him off, he placed a long finger over the boy's lips. "_Shhh... That doesn't matter right now._" He withdrew a breath, holding Yuugi close to his body. "I'm here now and that's all that matters."

Yuugi shut his eyes, leaning back. He almost could not compose himself as a single tear fell, quivering as he took in a shaky breath. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. _You're Dead_.

He opened his eyes once again, extending a lone hand to brush gently against the man's hair. "Atem." He spoke softly in that dark room, choking down the urge to break down then and there. His partner.

"I know. I know." He responded, leaning down again to capture Yuugi's lips in his. The king's arms had the boy wrapped up in them, holding him dear to him. Atem took the pad of his fingers to wipe away the fallen tears. He could tell Yuugi had missed him tremendously since his departure, this night he would leave him with something he would cherish always. Even if it was in the form of a dream, he could make it so.

"Don't cry. It's alright Aibou." Atem had hushed him gently, his own arm resting upon the boy's back, pulling him in for a light squeeze. "Don't cry, my heart."

Yuugi felt those arms wrapped tightly against his waist. Since when had he grown so... nervous all of a sudden? He felt a surge flow through him, an aching that arose since the dream began. Even if it wasn't real, Yuugi wanted nothing more then to be with this man, he could make it worthwhile even a small conversation sounded pleasing then. But oh the aching. He wasn't sure if he could ignore that. He panted slightly, his chest pounding.

Yuugi had looked down at the man, simply moving to remove the tight clothing. He glared at him from a distance, soon his shirt was lifted up; up and off his body. His chest exposed and then the feeling of hands. Even if it was merely a dream, he couldn't help but to feel an uncertainty but then...

Hands.

Oh, those hands, as they explored his bare skin. Goosebumps had appeared upon gentle contact. They had traveled from his waist and soon up, brushing his fingertips against his rose colored nipples. Pulling them gently as they hardened from the contact. Yuugi let out a silent gasp.

Opening his eyes, a glimpse of the dark room had suddenly gone blurry as he felt another hand travel south, grasping the source of the nagging pain. He bit hard on his lip, trying to prevent another outcry. His own eyes met the other's. Amethyst against crimson. Soon, sly smirk appeared on the king's face as he rubbed against the bulge, teasing him. "D-Don't-" Yuugi started, throwing his head back, he had blushed. His face a burning red color, yet he wanted more, so much more. He couldn't deny that much.

Thick layer of clothing had separated bare skin from skin, those pants seemed a bit too tight for his own liking. Breathing heavily, Yuugi had squirmed, demanding freedom from his jeans. In turn, he earned a chuckle from Atem. "Now, now." He said, his grip getting tighter. Yuugi groaned, struggling. "Calm yourself, I've give you what you want." And soon, a silent hush a zipper could be heard.

_Zzzzzzip_.

Atem had looked back up at him, their eyes meeting once again. Yuugi attempted to swallow down his doubts, waiting for the next move. It was a dream, he could enjoy it right?

And Indeed he could.

Tucking a hand inside the open fly, the old king had stroked him, gently at first, wanting to earn a moan, a small gasp, anything. In turn, Yuugi bit down hard on his lip, preventing any subtle noises from escaping. His face still a bright red, Yuugi felt the hand remove itself from his shaft and then brushed up his body to hold his face dear in the palm of the pharaoh's hands. Atem spoke once again. "It's alright Aibou, it's just me. Let me hear you."

Atem soon raised himself up and planted a soft kiss upon the light's forehead. Yuugi had nodded in reassurance, pushing away the worry in the back of his mind as he felt himself being stroked once more. Atem's finger tips teased the head, gathering a bead of precum and soon lathered it up and down the younger's length.

"Hrm." Yuugi struggled, a silent gasp escaped his lips as he wiggled around. In another second, he felt Atem remove his hand only to take off the tight leather separating them. There he was... Bare and pleading. Yuugi's eyes gazed up at Atem, he had gulped once. The feeling of being nude in front of someone was quite an experience and now... Now he was going to push his limits. Yuugi turned away, heavily blushing. Sure, he had never expected to go this far. But that my friend was in the living world. This was pure fantasy. He could afford to explore as much as he let himself.

He had gotten braver, reaching up, Yuugi pressed his own hands against Atem's chest. "Now let me see you." He said gently. Earning another grin from the king, he slowly took off his skirt. Atem shivered slightly as Yuugi ran his hands up against his bare chest, it was almost unexpected of him to act out so boldly, even in this lost dream. He wanted to touch, to explore, to earn something he never had the chance to when that spirit was with him those many months ago. Perhaps he had never noticed that feeling he was getting from this, it was indeed strange.

With another soft sigh, Yuugi adjusted himself, laying back and pulled the other in for another heated kiss. Their skin brushed against each other, hot and damp from the tension. Now all that was left was Atem's shendyt.

Not a moment too soon, Atem reached his hand to Yuugi's face. "Open up." He commanded.

Although rather confused, Yuugi had opened his mouth slightly, his eyes widened as he felt two fingers enter.

"Now suck."

He enclosed his mouth upon them, doing as he was told. It didn't take him long to figure out why the pharaoh had told him to do such. The thought of doing that both worried and excited him. Soon there would be pain? ... Pleasure? Maybe he could find a mix between the two.

Atem nodded, extracting his now wet fingers from Yuugi's mouth and lowered his hand. He had picked up one of Yuugi legs and suddenly paused, to glare back at him, waiting for a cue, a slight nod. Any response from Yuugi that gave him the right to proceed.

"It's okay." Yuugi answered, he shut his own eyes preparing from what was about to happen. And soon...

The feeling of a lone digit pressed firmly at his entrance, circling around it teasingly. Atem had spread Yuugi's legs further apart to allow more room. Hopefully it would hurt less than anticipated. Yuugi then sucked in a deep breath before he clenched, feeling it then enter inside him. The king had paused, allowing Yuugi to relax for a moment before withdrawing.

"You have to relax my love." He spoke gently, his finger began to pump inside him, slowly and tenderly at first. He wanted to stretch him to prepare for something much more. But also to coat his insides, and maybe perhaps it wouldn't be as uncomfortable for the young man.

Adding another finger, Yuugi shouted out. He wanted so desperately to calm himself. Feeling those fingers enter him in a slow but painful way._ No... This can't hurt. Not this bad! It's a dream, not a nightmare?_ He bit his lip once again. But soon, slowly, Atem's finger had arched, brushing against a sensitive spot, causing Yuugi to gasp out. "Ah!" He nearly squeaked upon feeling such a thing.

Atem's fingers continued to surge inside, pumping and pumping. Moments later the pain began to wither away. In fact... It almost felt kinda good?

"Are you alright?" He says.

Yuugi was speechless for a second, catching his breath. "I'm... I'm fine."

He had began to push himself in time with the motion of his fingers, getting more comfortable. He wanted ever so desperately to feel him hit that one spot again. He could do it. He was ready. He was going to live out this twisted dream it's fullest extent.

"Atem please. I-... I need you. _Now_."

It was all Yuugi had to say and soon his wish could be granted by the ancient king. Atem then had paused removing his hand and latching on to the final piece of clothing he was wearing.

This was it.

Slipping out of his shendyt, he tossed it aside, somewhere lost within the darkness. His own erection sprang as it stood proudly, pounding hard as he began to grown impatient. "Are you sure about this?" He had asked, wanting his partner to feel as comfortable he could be, even if it was all fantasy. Once again, Atem had waited for an answer.

At last Yuugi gave him a slow nod, as nervous as he was he couldn't say no. He wasn't able to turn back. Yuugi wanted everything he could get now. "I'm... I'm sure. But please be gentle." He pleaded, parting his own legs even further.

With a small nod from Atem, he had brushed his hand under and against Yuugi's backside, lifting him up and placed himself between. The tip pushed gently against his opening. It was much larger than the fingers, in fact Yuugi hadn't expected Atem to be the size he was, that itself was a surprise indeed. The pharaoh pushed in slowly, going in farther and farther until he was buried deep inside his partner. It was hard to stay still but he had done so, watching Yuugi grasp the sheets, attempting to adapt to the sudden invasion. Atem groaned softly, his own aching was killing him. Yuugi... he was just so _tight_. He panted, looking back up. "Are you alright?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

Yuugi nodded. He had expected the pain, but at the same time he didn't want to stop, he urged him to continue, rocking his hips up against Atem's. The king hissed gently at the gesture and moved to pull out before slamming back in.

"Hrng!" Yuugi shut his eyes, nearly unprepared for the sudden thrust.

He heard the other man moan on his end, beginning at a slow and steady pace before picking up speed. Yuugi was nearly in a daze then. It was an odd feeling as he was penetrated, unable to compose himself. He tightened for a moment, feeling every inch inside him. There came the pain, it was intense on his frail body but he could manage, if he could only relax himself a little bit more.

Atem had built a rhythm then, looking into his partner's lust filled eyes. Soon he had picked up Yuugi legs, thrusting in much deeper than before, hitting that bundle of nerves again. With a shout, Yuugi pulled the king closer to his body, his fingernails digging into the other's back. His vision had gone blurry once more, the pain began to melt away. Soon Atem had angled his thrusts to hit that spot as he slammed in, stimulating it every time. All he had wanted was to drive his partner over the edge. His next move was to stroke him once more, to eliminate the uneasiness Yuugi had felt.

Yuugi opened his mouth to speak, only to expell a soft moan. Ah, there it was.

It felt incredible, pure ecstasy as his own hips began to rock in time. "_Oooh Ra_." He moaned. Feeling penetrated and stroked all the same time was almost too much.

He didn't want it to ever end, yet he was seeking a release. Yuugi's stomach tightened, feeling Atem pick up speed. The king's own soft panting and moans could be heard as drew closer and closer... Nearly coming to climax. "A-Aibou." He said through grunts. The sound of skin slapping against another was almost like an echo in that lone dark room.

Yuugi struggled, almost leaving marks on Atem's back he dug his fingernails in further. There he was, about to burst. He made incoherent noises he rocked himself more and more. Oh he was there. _So close_. _So very close._

With another shout, he erupted, his own pearly essence coating both of their stomachs and soon Atem would reach his. Pouring himself into his partner, thrusting in more to prolong the orgasm.

With one final thrust he paused, catching his own breath along with Yuugi, laying still in the pale moonlight, covered in those sheets along with a layer of sweat that coated their bodies.

In another instant, Yuugi had cried out, feeling Atem gather the energy to remove himself. He looked back into the light's eyes, giving a smile before falling down to his side, laying next to him.

Moments had passed, perhaps minutes, it felt like a lifetime really. The two of them laid there breathless, both exhausted and satisfied.

"Take care of yourself, my love." He ended it with those simple words, kissing the younger goodnight.

"Wha- What?"

* * *

And then...

Yuugi soon awoke in a gasp, running his own fingers through his hair glancing around his bedroom in a fritz. He was deeply confused as his eyes scavenged around the room, seeking someone, anyone.

Nothing.

No pharaoh, no more aching in his lower region, nothing.

He sighed gently, feeling a wetness in his own boxers he would soon have to change. Yuugi swallowed, then leaned back against the pillow once more. Just a dream, but it had felt all too real.

He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, gathering his thoughts, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Yuugi sighed gently, glaring outside at the open window. Soon he had tossed the sheets over his head, hopefully sleep would come to wash over him soon. He then could see him again. It meant everything in the world to be able to relive a precious moment.

Yet it was merely a dream.

But was it?

Yuugi hadn't remembered opening that window before bed.


End file.
